Wisp's Past
by Fluffy Lady
Summary: You all know me. I am Wisp. I am the Pokemon that rejected Robin. That now lives with Lisa. You all know my present. And can guess my future. But which of you's knows my past? WRITTEN WITH PERMISSON Wisp from A Little Night Music
1. Birth

You all know me. I am Wisp. I am the Pokemon the rejected Robin. That now lives with Lisa.

You all know my present. And can guess my future. But which of you knows my past?

I will start from day 1, the day of my birth. Then I shall continue it up to when Robin caught me. My first name before I got captured was not Wisp. It was Neyi. But I shall make it seem as if Wisp was my first name.

_**THIRD PERSON P.O.V**_

_**In a small cave near Littleroot:**_

A beautiful Ninetales called Irea struggled.

She was in labor to her third child, which both parents hoped would be a healthy young _girl. _They had already two twin sons.

"Mumma! Mumma!" One of the two twins, Storm, a very hyper Vulpix with practically no memory, bounced into the cave. "I caught a Marikarp in the water!" Storm was very good at 'fishing', due to his hyperness and sharp reflexes.

"Storm!" The very mature twin, Shield, darted into the cave. "Mumma's giving birth! Leave her alone. Look, lets go fishing."

Storm quickly agreed, and the two left, just as the dad came in.

The Dad, Pride, quickly rushed in. He was a slightly larger than normal Ninetales. He was quick clearly very strong. Muscles rippled when he moved, and he looked strong and fit.

He used to belong to a trainer, which had made him so strong. Because of his high ability, he had managed to obtain a Fire Stone for his mate.

"Irea? Push darling, push. It'll be over soon." Pride reassured his distressed and in pain mate.

Irea did push. After an hour, the head started to appear. By the time the baby was out, Irea was panting hard, and sweat poured down her fur.

Pride exclaimed with joy;

"ITS A GIRL!!"

**Hope you like it. The plot is from Wisp's creator, not anything else. Just the plot. I made EVERYTHING else.**

**Review, and I update.**

**Longer next time.**


	2. Naming And Crawling

Look, I know I said I'll tell you about my life from day one, but that'd get a bit boring. Of my babyhood, I'll only tell you about major things; My naming, me crawling, me kicking, my first word, my first sentence, my little sisters birth.

Then I'll carry on day-by-day from me learning to walk.

* * *

_**Third Person P.O.V**_

Irea smiled- joyful, even though it was filled with pain. "She's so pretty."

"Yep, she'll be a little charmer when she grows up, teasing all the boys."

Irea snorted. "Trust me, if she's anything like her mother she'll be playing with the boys getting muddy, disobeying her parents."

Pride grinned proudly, holding his new-born daughter into the light.

Irea slowly got up. "Boys! Come meet your little sister!"

The twins raced into the cave. "Yay yay yay! I have a little sister!" cried Storm.

"Can I hold her?" Shield asked eagerly.

"Not yet Shield. She's very delicate." Pride gently told his eager son.

"Like a little Wisp of a flame!" Storm declared.

"What is her name?" Shield questioned, hushing his brother.

Irea looked at Pride. "We haven't even thought of one yet... What was it you just said, Storm?"

"She's like a little Wisp of a flame...." He shouted, waking the baby up.

"Wisp..." Pride looked at his mate.

"Wisp."

Irea looked down at her little baby, whose clear blue eyes like the sky were staring, wide-eyed, at the curious new world around her.

"Hello little Wisp."

* * *

Of course, that wasn't really how I got my name. But it was something similar. In fact, I think Wisp might have been a name under consideration.

The next big event after my name was when I started crawling. It was only a little bit after learning to crawl (Well, not really crawling. It was more dragging myself along the ground), That I said my first word.

* * *

_**First Person P.O.V.**_

I opened my eyes. Momma had lay me down for a nap, but I didn't want a nap. Storm and Shieldy never have to have naps, so why should I?!

Now that I'm awake, And no one's in the cave, I can have fun! Only problem, I can't reach my toys! They're out of paw reach, away from my little bundle-of-grass's-bed.

I reached out a tentative paw. Putting my other one next to it, I pulled. To my fascination and fun, I found I could drag myself around the cave!

About half-a-hour later, Momma came in. She froze in shock, watching me race around the cave as fast as I could (Not that fast, but to me I was the fastest Pokemon in the world). I then crashed into Momma.

My knees hurt! They were all scraped red from my racing. "Wa-Wa-WAHHH!!!!" I started howling, my knees were so painful.

Momma regained her senses enough to sooth me. "Shh shh little Wisp. Shh Baby, Mumma'll kiss it better."

She soothed me to sleep. I can still remember the shock on her face.

* * *

Okay! How was that?

These are some points I want to make-

One. Wisp wasn't from an egg for the benefit of the story.

Two. I will have Pokemon have moves they can't naturally learn. The moves will be logical, though. Like a Ninetales knowing Psychic. Ninetales, in my opinion, should be fire/physic. I mean, they'd have to be psychic to lay a curse on someone.

I'm accepting O.C's. They can be a

Childhood friend

Childhood crush

Childhood enemy

Trainer she meets/escapes from

Trainer that passes by the cave

Teenagehood friend

Teenagehood crush

Teenagehood enemy

Teenagehood boyfriend

Pokemon she meets on her travels

Travel Companion

One of the twins friend/enemy/crush

One of the parents friends

You can also make suggestions about what your/a O.C could be.

They can be any type of pokemon.


	3. Bird!

You guys are all so nice with your reviews!!! You have made me wanna update super soon! Thanks for all the wonderful O.C's. I'll try and use them all! I know this is a short chapter. It would have been longer but I thought this would be a funny cliff Hanger, so I couldn't resist.

* * *

My Mother often told me that as a baby I had an infectious giggle. I'd starting giggling for no reason and soon everybody would be laughing. It was only a week after me learning to crawl that I said my first word.

* * *

It was a sunny afternoon, and my brothers had persuaded our parents to let them take me for a picnic. We were in dozing in the sunlight, tummy's fill of meat scraps when I started.

I'd spotted Spearow in the branchs of an old oak tree, looking down at us with beady eyes. I started giggling, the pure sound echoing in the sunny clearing, filling the silent till day with infectious giggles.

Shield started laughing, while Storm dived over to start tickling me, a game he called 'tickle time'. I scowled, pushing him away.

I nudged Shield, pointing up at the old beady Spearow. "Bird!" I said crossly. "Bird!" Shield stared at me, his warm black eyes staring at me.

Then he was away, Storm close behind, screaming. "Mumma! Mumma! Father! Wisp talked! Wisp talked Mumma! She talked! She said 'Bird'!!"

Of course, me being a too-curious-for-my-own-good baby, I started climbing the tree. Of course you're all probably wondering 'How could a baby climb a tree if it can't walk yet?'

Well, I forgot to tell you- I could climb trees before I could crawl. I was probably one of the best tree-climbers in the whole area, at only a few months old.

When my excited family entered the clearing, Storm babbling on about my 'Bird!', I was gone. Dudda (Don't ask) started yelling angrily at the twins, shoting about how they'd probably never see me again, I had probably been eaten by the local family of Raticate.

Just as Mumma had started to cry, her warm tears flooding into her silky fur......

I started to giggle.


	4. Walking, talking and Mumma pregnant

Of course, everyone started to look around, wide-eyed. Storm started racing around callking my name, while Shield started to look in the bush's. Mumma just sat up stright. Dudda looked in a small fallen log.

"Bird bird bird!" I had climbed up the tree, and was righ behind the Spearow. "Bird!" I shouted, jumping on it. Witrh a sqwauk, the Spearown flew off, and I fell off the branch. Dudda raced and caught me, smiling at me as he set me down and uprighted himself.

"That's my little champion."

"Wisp!" Mumma rushed over to me. "Oh baby, don't do that again."

* * *

Next on my list was when I started to say full sentances. The funny thing is though, it happened the same time that, one, Mumma got pregnant, and two, I started walking. It was a few weeks before my birthday. When I was a year old, If I was a human, I'd be three.

* * *

I woke up. Bro and Bro had gone, Mumma was gathering Herbs, dudda was hunting, and I was supposed to be asleep. No way.

I started to crawl towards Mumma, who was singing outside, but then little me decided this was too slow. So I raised onto my four legs. I walked an unsteady two steps, before falling, I tries again and again, until I finally got the hang of it. I happily ran outside to Mumma.

"Me walk Mumma! Me walking and rwunning!" Mumma gasped, sitting down suddenly. "Walking and talking? Wow!" She exclaimed. She gave me a big hug, and I smuggled into her.

"Ow!" She said. Pulling me away, she inspected her tummy. She gave a gasp, before picking me up and running to find my father. "Pride! Pride quick!"

He strode out of the woods fast. "What's the matter?" He asked. "Is something wrong?!"

Mumma grinned at him. "Wisp said her first sentence. And she walked!" Dudda grinned, and picked me up. "That's great news!" he swung me around, before putting me down and walking away. I ran up to him and prodded him. "Dudda not go away! No no no!"

Mumma was quiet during all of this. Dudda looked up from playing with me. "Is something wrong honey?"

"Pride... I-I-I- I think I'm pregnant. " Dudda stared at her for a full minute, not noticing my biting of his tails. "Honey! That's fantastic!" He finally exclaimed, hugging Mumma.

* * *

Sorry about how short it is, I'm not feeling very well and had to do this in a rush. I didn't want you guys to think it was abandoned. I'm gonna try to update tomorrow or the next day to make up for it.


	5. New Friend, FLOATING EYES!

I'm introducing a O.C in this chapter. His name was flame, but I've already got a character that I made called that, so Its going to be Flare, in less BrokenDreamer529 gives me another name, then I'll edit this chapter.

I opened my eyes. Today I was planning to sneak out and explore the little 'neighborhood'. (Basically all the Pokemon families in the area and the forest made a united community, which helped protect the young Pokemon.)

We live in the largest cave, Dudda being the leader. At the back of the cave was one large bundle-of-grass, my parents bed. My bundle is next to Mumma's side, so she can always reach me. My brother's beds are along the wall, one on each side of the cave.

There's a big shelf going along the wall, that has various roots, cavings (Shield's hobby, the are really quite good.), spare bundle's and and a basket of TM's, which we can earn by doing things for Dudda and Mumma. There's also a HUGE basket underneath the shelf FILLED with berry's, of which we can help ourselves. There's a bunch of Pokemon skins and meat on a smaller shelf on the opposite wall. There's also a huge hole in the middle of the floor, which Mumma fills with hot stones and fills it with water, then cooks are meals.

"Breakfast!" Mumma calls from the front of the cave. I cheerfully skip over to Breakfast, my brothers coming in from outside, Dudda having had to go solve a conflict between a Eevee and a Ratatta. "Hi Mummy!" I pipe cheerfully. Mumma eyes twinkle cheerfully at me. "Good morning sweetie. Do you want some crushed berry and milk or toasted berry for breakfast?" "Crushed berry and milk please!" "What flavor?"

"Oran!"

"Here honey." Mumma pushes a small clay pot, filled with milk, across the small mat, that father managed to steal from a trainer. I sprinkle bits of flaked berry into the pot, and start to sip my breakfast. Shield comes in. "Toasted Cheri please!" "I'll have.... toasted Chesto!" Storm rushed in, and screamed at Mumma.

"Sure shield. Manners Storm!"

"Please could I have toasted Chesto Berry Mumma."

"That's better Storm." She handed the twins their breakfast and served herself. After breakfast my brothers ran out again, and Mumma got ready to go collect some berry's for my birthday celebration, which was in two weeks.

"Now stay in the cave darling. Mumma will be back at tea time. Help yourself to the berry's for lunch." "Yes Mummy!"

"And no talking to strangers if they come round."

"Yes Mummy"

"And be careful."

"Yes mummy."

"and using the boiling water is....?"

"Yes Mummy"

"What?!"

"Not allowed Mummy!"

"Bye sweety" She kissed me on my cheek before walking away.

I waited two minutes before running outside. I walked through the forest, eating wild berry's. I came across various Pokemon, who I cheerfully greeted.

When I got to the more dangerous bit of the forest, a spiky thing slammed into me. "! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE LEADER'S DAUGHTER!!!!!!"

I'm quite well known as 'LEADER'S DAUGHTER!!" Seriously. Plenty of Pokemon have yelled that title and other words at me as I scramble out of there house with there Leppa berries. I LOVE Leppa berries.

"WHY ARE WE RUNNING?" I shout at flickering hedge-hog thing, as I run beside it.

You can tell I'm enjoying this.

He doesn't stop until we're a little bit away from the dangerous part of the forest. "A Raticate was trying to EAT ME!!"

"So what?" I frown at him. My tails wag. "Its an ADVENTURE!!!" "Wow, being the leader's daughter is so horrible you want to get eaten?"

"Idiot" I hit him. "Ow!" He jumps away from me, stepping into a sharp ray of light, the rest of the clearing being dimly lit. I can see what he looks like.

He is what looks like a hedgehog with a longish snout, standing on his hind legs. His slinky fur is cream, with blue navyish fur going in a sort of stripe from snout to his back. A huge flame covers his back, shaped like a whole bunch of spikes.

"U-u-umm... I'm Flare, and you're... Wira.. Week.... W-w-w wim?" "Wisp!" I snap at the Cyndaquil, hitting him again.

You can tell we're going to be best friends.

"WHAT'S THAT??!!!" He shrieks into my ear. "AHH!!! BLOODY HELL!!! WHATEVER IT IS, I THINK YOU SCARED IT AND MY HEARING AWAY!!!" "Sorry." He blushes. "But I didn't scare it away!" He says. I think he was trying to distract me from hitting him again.

"FREAKY!!!" I scream.

In a bush is two glowing blue eyes, looking very very evil.


	6. Weird stranger, first crush

"Begone floating eyes!" I charge into the bush, only to go tumbling OVER the creature. It just so happened (And I'm sure the creature planned this) that beyound the bush was a huge slope that lead to a river. "AHH! SOMEBODY SAVE ME!!! I HATE WATER!!!" I screamed.

Flare decide that since I was the sort-of-leader, he had to do the same thing as well.

"FLARE, YOU ARE A COMPLETE IDOIT! ITS BAD ENOUGH ONE OF USE IS GOING TO DIE, NOW WE BOTH WILL!"

But as we went into the water, a sleek scaly body came up and desposited as back on the bank. "Hello. I'm Flame. You are?" It asked.

"Your're a WATER TYPE!!!" I contributed.

"Yet your name is Flame?" Flare continued my sentence. I glared.

It sighed. "That's what come's of your parents wishing you would be a Flareon."

Flare perked up. "Your're a Vaporeon?"

"Yes, now I think you best get going. There is someone who would like to play with you up there." The Vaporeon slide back into the water and seemingly dissapeared.

"Well...he's odd. And I don't think he likes us. Oh well! Come on my friend, lets go see what blue eyes wants."

Back at the clearing, the floating eyes were gone. We started looking through all the bush's trying to find edivence of what Pokemon it was. All we could find was a red hair.

"A baby Vulpix!"

"A crazy Charizard!"

"Charizard's don't have hair!"

"A Torchic!"

"Could be!"

"A Chimchar!"

"A Charmander.... not!"

"Grouden!"

"Why would he be here?"

Our exciting guessing game was cut out by a firm husky voice.

"Or maybe its a Growlithe!"

A dog-like pokemon, with orange fur and red fur in stripes on his back sat in the shadows with an amused grin on his face. One of his ears looked like it was almost torn off. His eyes were skyblue.

I was practially drooling at the sight of him.

Oh

My

God

I'm in love with a blue-eyed Growlithe.

**Sorry for lack of updates, I've been really busy since I'm starting a new school. Its my first day today so I did this quick. With flame its a bit weird, I know. But he'll come up later. Wisp has her first crush.. ^_^**


End file.
